A family affair
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Abarai Renji and Ishida Ryuuken have been keeping their lust for each other a secret from Ishida Uryuu, but what happens when he accidentally finds out? Gift for DieRedPineapple.


**Crack pairing dedicated to DieRedPineapple**

**i had so much fun with this Ryuuken is hard to write but what a challenge.**

Renji was pounding himself some sweet ass. And by sweet he meant delicious, tight, white Quincy ass. The man beneath him moaned and writhed as he pressed a finger past his tight ring of muscles. Grabbing onto Renji's hair he bucked his hips onto the red heads hand.

"That's it, moan for me" he purred leaning down to catch the man's lips as he continued to fondle his prostate. Renji ran his free hand down the slim pale chest, stopping only to roll the nipples between his fingers. Grinning wolfishly he dropped his head to the man's throbbing erection and flicked his tongue out to taste the salty tip coated in pre-cum, above him the man tangled his hands in his fiery mane as he wantonly moaned when Renji took him into his mouth. Renji, no stranger to the man's kinks began humming slightly around his mouthful and carefully maneuvered his fingers deep within the man and slowly added a 3rd then a 4th, hollowing his cheeks he continued to suck gently nipping at the tip of his dick before abruptly pulling his mouth off the cock with a soft pop. They locked eyes briefly, Renji knew what turned his lover on after all this time, he felt a surge of lust as the man's blue eyes locked onto his red ones and never breaking eye contact he spat on his cock and his lover pulled him down for a ferocious kiss in response, Renji knew how to please him that was certain. As they kissed Renji slid into him earning a small hiss of pleasure from the other man as his thickness was caressed by the tight entrance. He stilled for a moment before the man beneath him rolled his hips in impatience and Renji began to move. Slowly at first but soon his lover was fisting the sheets bucking his hips demanding more, he looked so beautiful panting beneath him, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Renji grabbed his hips pulling him to him, thrusting deeper each time until he found that bundle of nerves and the man cried out in pleasure as he tangled his hands in Renji's hair pulling it hard. Renji growled he was so turned on by the lithe body beneath him; he slowly began to pump the other man's cock finding his rhythm with his thrusting his own cock into the tight heat beneath him. Their moans chorused throughout the room as the raced towards the edge with a cry he felt hot white cum splatter onto their bodies and the tight passage he was seated in clamp down, he grabbed the other man's hips and thrust harshly into him letting out a silent moan as he reared back and came. He leaned forward to nibble his lover's lower lip, and as they kissed gently he noticed another presence, turning his head he met navy eyes that were wide in shock.

"Uryuu" the man beneath him said disbelieving

"Ryuuken…." The teen couldn't believe it, Renji had all but mounted his dad. His friend Renji, who he had been lusting after for how long now? Oh but he couldn't have him because he was a shinigami and shinigami's and quincy's don't mix. He narrowed his eyes at his father.

"What do you think you're doing? You said yourself that shinigami's and quincy's are enemies!" Renji had enough grace to look slightly abashed, which he should given the fact he was still inside his father, what the hell alternate universe was this? A bright blush stained Ryuuken's cheeks

"Renji convinced me that shinigami and quincy can work quite well on, ah, certain things." He offered matter of factly, as if he had just been asked about a surgical procedure. It was true, the red headed shinigami had taken a liking to the quincy and when he saw something he wanted he got it. At first Ryuuken had resisted, but Renji was persistent, and eventually got his way when he kissed the man who had melted like butter in his arm. Uryuu was paying so much attention to his father that he hadn't noticed Renji had moved away and was walking toward him in all his naked glory.

"Ryuuken, I think Uryuu could use a little convincing of that as well" his smile turned upward at one corner of his mouth. Uryuu turned to see Renji moving toward him slowly, his gait almost loping and fluid the jagged lines of black undulating with his muscles as he moved, his hair a crimson crown on his head. He gulped down some of his nerves and his voice came out more authoritative than he felt.

"I certainly DO NOT need convincing, and not be the likes of you. " He saw Renji glance at this father who gave a slight nod. Renji wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close his breath tickling his ear

"I think your wrong quincy, I think you want to be convinced by the likes of me." Looking down he saw proof in his pants that Renji was right, as he squirmed to get away he found himself nose to nose with one Renji Abarai. Hardly daring to breathe he watched in a mix of lust, awe and horror as Renji's eyes closed and his hand cupped his chin, then very gently he leaned in for a kiss. Renji's lips were soft he thought, softly and gently his tongue probed his mouth and he felt the older man's hands start to work on his shirt, slowly they moved lower until they rested at the top of his pants, dipping slightly below the waistline. Against his better judgment Uryuu felt himself groaning into the shinigami's sinful mouth. Renji back him onto the bed so that he was seated next to his father, with horror he looked over but saw nothing unaccepting in the gaze. He wasn't given time to think as Renji pulled his pants off and leaned forward his head in between Uryuu's legs, peppering his milky white inner thighs with kisses and nips he fondled his balls with one hand and gently licked the underside of his cock. The dark headed man shuddered as he felt the warm wetness taste him and let out a small moan, Renji smiled and slowly took him in his mouth, his head between his legs and ass in the air. Neither man noticed when Ryuuken had gotten up until Renji started in shock as he felt something push into him. Glancing behind him he saw Ryuuken looking down at him with lust glazed eyes as he sucked his lover's son off. Ryuuken nodded and leaned over to place calming kisses on his back and he began to thrust in and out of him.

"Sorry Renji, I just couldn't resist, not when you display it so nicely" Ryuuken said on his knees behind Renji still continuing to piston in and out of him. Renji agreed, his body was being flooded with sensations right now, he ran his tongue around the cock in his mouth tasting it's velvety smoothness as he greedily lapped and sucked it. Balancing on one hand he slipped a finger into the raven haired youth beneath him who squirmed at the new sensation, shushing him with gently kisses on the mouth Uryuu calmed down and Renji eased another finger in, when he felt the boy relax he hauled his hips up to where they were positioned right in front of his cock, not giving him any kindness he thrust himself in. Uryuu stiffened and Renji did not move, allowing him to get used to it as he keened in pain. Renji apologized as he began to kiss the nape of that pale neck and stroke the man's proud red cock. He felt Ryuuken grab onto his hips behind him and matching his rhythm slowly began to move into the boy beneath him, he watched as Uryuu's face contorted from pain to pleasure and felt Ryuuken leaving gentle nips on his shoulder, slowly they built up speed until he felt his head yanked backward and was ferociously met with passionate kisses from his lover, he arched his back and rode out the silver hair quincy's orgasm as he pounded into him one hand pulling his hair the other clamped on Reni's shoulder to hold him into place. Renji moaned as he felt the hot seed shoot into him and when he was released he leaned forward rolling his hips into Uryuu, panting and looking into those deep navy eyes he lost it he saw a flash of white and came deep within the boy's moist heat. Pulling out right after he dropped his head once again to Uryuu's swollen member, taking it into his mouth and palming the boy's balls he felt Uryuu buck his hips toward him and cry out, he came hard and fast coating the back of Renji's throat with the white fluid of his lust. He turned to his lover and placed gentle kisses on his face before turning to the boy and kissing the length of his collarbone as he shuddered in his post orgasmic state. Renji glanced at Ryuuken who raised his eyebrows as if reading his mind. Ryuuken untangled himself to visit the bathroom quickly while Renji became otherwise occupied.

Slowly he took Uryuu's flaccid length in his hand and stroked it into hardness; the boy looked shocked and was hardly talking no doubt too dazed at this point. Renji placed his fingers in the boy's mouth and he sucked them voraciously, then straddling the boy so his back was facing him he slowly probed his own entrance working past his own tightness to find the sweet spot, he was already wet with Ryuuken's cum. He gasped as he hit it and Ryuuken came to stand in front of him at the edge of the bed having cleaned his dick off, Renji licked at it slowly at first coaxing it to rise, as he did he spread his cheeks and lowered himself onto Uryuu's quincy spear. He heard a gasp from behind him and looked back to see lust glowing in those dark eyes, he felt the boy's hands on his hips and he took him to the hilt, rolling his hips forward Renji tried to find that spot as he sucked Ryuuken off. He felt Uryuu's hands grow tighter on his hips and felt them becoming more insistent, he picked up the rhythm and then squeaked in surprise as he found what he was looking for, doing that motion again he found it again and again. He felt a hand wrap around his waist as he bounced of the quincy's cock, Uryuu was now sitting up and was biting rather harshly at his neck while Ryukken had his hands on his shoulders and was face fucking him, Renji loved it, he opened wide to deep throat the quincy as his son clamped down around his waist and began pounding into him, he felt Uryuu's other hand grab ahold of his much neglected cock, Ryukken noticing this placed his hand next to his son's and as Renji looked down to see their hands working his aching cock in tandem it became too much. Crying out around Ryuuken's dick he spilled his seed all over both of their hands, as he did he clamped down and sucked hard on Ryukken's dick, he grabbd Renji's chin to hold him still and thrust a few more times into his mouth before shuddering and releasing, his slightly bitter seed dripping down Renji's throat. Uryuu cried out as he bucked into Renji shivering in release, a few more quick thursts and he reached completion. Renji slowly got off him and felt cum drip down his thigh, he watched as Uryuu slowly brought his hand up covered in his cum and began to lap at it, lust still hazing his eyes. He turned to his father.

"I will concede with you on this one, shinigami's do have their good points."


End file.
